Sonneries matinales
by Kem-liu
Summary: Sasuke et Neji sont ensembles sans que personne ne le sache. Un matin, ils décident de trainer un peu trop au lit, tout va pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone ne retentisse... Couple:SasuNeji Attention : Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Sonneries matinales

Auteur : Kem-liu

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient…. Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi… Neji et Sasuke ne sont pas à moi… même les mots de la langue française ne sont pas à moi. La seule chose que je fais c'est les mettre ensemble (les mots comme les personnages…)

Rating : T

Couples : Neji/Sasu… Yaoi. Oui je sais c'est pas le couple le plus courant mais il faudra vous y faire car moi j'adore ce couple et je compte bien agrandir le nombre d'histoires les concernant. Alors si cela ne vous plait pas il est temps de changer de page.

Résumé : Neji et Sasuke sont ensembles sans que personne ne le sache. Un matin ils décident de traîner au lit…jusqu'à qu'une sonnerie de téléphone vienne les déranger…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1**

Il sentait les rayons du soleil éclairé sa peau si pale. Il émit un son proche d'un grognement. Il était bien ici, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, mais plutôt profiter de la douce chaleur de son lit et surtout du corps étendu à ses cotés. Il soupira d'aise et se rapprocha de l'homme qui dormait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux observant avec douceur la personne endormie. Il avait de magnifiques et longs cheveux bruns qui s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller et son expression si paisible faisait sourire Sasuke. Il ressemblait à un ange ainsi, si calme, si tendre, tellement loin de son expression glaciale habituelle.

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il sourit. Il déposa un baiser sur son torse musclé et avec une infinie douceur fit courir sa langue le long de ses côtes.

« Sasuke »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Laisse moi au moins me réveiller » lança-t-il d'une voix enroué par le sommeil.

« Comme tu veux tenshi »

Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres et s'écarta tendrement de son amant.

« Neji »

« Hm ? »

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Ils se sourirent et ils restèrent là quelques instants à profiter mutuellement de la présence de l'autre. Puis Sasuke brisa le silence confortable qui régnait dans la chambre doucement éclairé par les rayons du soleil.

« Neji, où est le réveil ? »

« Je sais pas trop »

Il s'assit sur le lit laissant le drap descendre, dévoilant son torse nu et ses fesses musclées. Il laissa son regard s'égarer dans la pièce environnante, tandis que le regard de Sasuke s'attardait plutôt sur ses fesses blanches.

« Je crois que je l'ai envoyé quelque part par là hier, en même temps que mes vêtements »

« On risque pas de le retrouver alors… » répondit Sasuke en prenant Neji dans ses bras. Il colla son torse contre son dos et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Celui-ci tourna la tête légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement. Après un bref silence empli de douceur, Neji planta son regard de neige dans celui du porteur du Sharingan.

« Tu es en retard pour ton entraînement Sasuke »

« Pour une fois que tu as une journée de libre, je préfère rester ici…avec toi. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et y déposa sa tête, laissant quelques mèches brunes s'éparpiller sur la peau blanche de son amant.

« Ils vont se poser des questions » lui répondit Neji tout en caressant du bout des doigts le bras que Sasuke avait passé autour de sa taille.

« Je leur dirais que je suis malade »

Neji lui fit un sourire malicieux.

« Alors comme ça tu es un petit menteur »

Il se retourna et l'embrassa sensuellement puis il lécha la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke et la mordilla gentiment. Celui-ci entrouvrit sa bouche afin que leur langue se touche, se batte, se caresse. Leur souffle se mêlait. Tendrement, la main de Neji vint s'appuyer sur l'arrière de la tête de Sasuke jouant avec ses cheveux et permettant à ses doigts de caresser ses mèches d'un noir si profond. Il intensifia leur échange, puis son autre main se posa contre son torse. La première main du Sharingan caressait le bas du dos de Neji frôlant de plus en plus la limite de ses fesses, tandis que l'autre s'agrippait à son épaule, laissant la marque de ses ongles sur la peau blanche de son amant.

Puis lentement la bouche de Neji descendit vers le cou de l'Uchiwa, et commença à embrasser cette région qu'il savait sensible. Sasuke gémit, se frottant plus intensément contre son ange brun. Tout doucement, ils s'étendirent sur le lit, Neji au dessus de lui, les jambes de chaque coté de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cet océan blanc qui le fixait si intensément. Il était si beau ainsi, ses cheveux retombant librement, sa peau blanche, son regard où il aurait pu se noyer. Et son souffle chaud qu'il sentait se rapprocher, son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite.

Son amant continuait à l'embrasser, lentement sans violence, juste de petits baisers qui lui montrait son amour. Puis il laissa sa langue frôler la peau blanche de son torse, apposant de son empreinte chaque parcelle du corps de son amant. Les gémissements étouffés de Sasuke ne faisant que le rendre plus audacieux. Se frayant un chemin le long de son corps, il descendait toujours plus bas.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing (ça c'est ce que j'appelle le sens du bruitage)

Neji bougonna et laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, frustré d'être coupé ainsi en pleine action.

« Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Qui peut téléphoner à un moment pareil. »

Sasuke fixa son petit ami le trouvant encore plus mignon et désirable avec cette moue boudeuse qui était apparu sur son visage.

« Oublie ça et continue » lui intima le Sharingan. Il reposa ses lèvres sur son ventre et repris sa lente caresse, frôlant avec délicatesse la peau si chaude de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Neji se releva brutalement et s'écarta de son brun. Il s'assit sur le lit.

« C'est pas possible, je ne peux pas me concentrer avec un truc pareil »

Sasuke le regarda un instant. « Hn, je réponds alors… ». Il s'assit au bord du lit en grommelant a mi-voix. Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et la posa sur le combiné froid. Il tourna la tête en direction du Byakugan, admirant un moment sa silhouette musclée et ses longs cheveux bruns retombant sur son dos, il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'un blanc nacré de son amant.

« Garde-moi la place au chaud » lui dit-il dans un sourire. Il décrocha le téléphone.

« Hm »

« Sasuke-kuuuuuun ». Une voix de femme très aigu retentit à travers le combiné et failli briser les tympans du Shinobi. Neji s'approcha de lui, il sentait sa présence dans son dos.

« Hm »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu es en retard ! D'habitude tu es le premier arrivé, sasuke-kun, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Tandis que son interlocutrice continuait sa longue litanie, Sasuke sentit son amant se glissé près de lui jusqu'à ce que leur peau entre en contact, celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille : « C'est qui ? ». Son cœur s'emballa, ce souffle si chaud près de son oreille, sa peau nue si proche. Il frissonna de plaisir.

« On se fait du soucis, sasuke-kun, alors tu peux m'expliquer ? » La voix aigu et incessante était insupportable pour les oreilles encore peu réveillées du ninja.

« Sakura »

« Oui sasuke-kun ! » Celle-ci monta alors d'une tonalité à la joie d'entendre prononcer son nom par la personne qu'elle admirait tant. Il était tellement rare qu'il veuille engager une conversation ! Mais en vérité, c'était plus en réponse à la question que lui avait posé son amant que d'une réelle envie de parler avec la kunoïchi aux cheveux couleur chewing-gum.

« Eto… »

« Alors ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à l'entraînement ? Naruto et moi on s'inquiète. »

Les bras de Neji le prirent par la taille et l'attirèrent contre lui. Il se détendit quelque peu, appréciant la douce chaleur de ce corps contre le sien, de cette poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier…

« Sasuke-kun tu es toujours là ? »

Il revint brutalement à la réalité. « Oui »

« Alors ? »

Il laissa échappé un petit cri lorsque la bouche de son amant se posa sur son cou et commença à la caresser légèrement, jouant de sa langue et de ses lèvres comme lui seul savait le faire.

« Sasuke-kun ? Ca va ? » . Sakura commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Oui…enfin non, je suis malade, je ne peux pas venir à l'entraînement. » Il avait cette phrase les yeux fermés essayant de ne surtout pas gémir, alors que le Byakugan caressait son torse de ses mains agiles.

« Oh mon pauvre sasuke-kun chéri, tu es malade »

« Hm » Il aurait voulu répondre d'un grognement comme à son habitude mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait plus à un gémissement de plaisir. Les mains de Neji couraient sur son torse, et il sentait sa peau frémir à chaque passage de ses doigts. Il sentait la langue de son amant s'attarder sur la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Une zone qui le faisait frissonner.

« Sasuke-kun, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, il faut que tu te reposes surtout ! »

« Oui »

Il essayait de ne pas trop parler, de ne pas laisser de son sortir de sa bouche, car il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler, que s'il entrouvrait un peu plus ses lèvres, il laisserait s'échapper tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait face aux caresses sensuelles de Neji.

« Sasuke-kun, je veux que tu retournes dans ton lit maintenant, et que tu dormes un peu. »

Le ninja avait envie de lui dire qu'il allait bien retourner dans son lit mais peut-être pas pour dormir… Il se retint, Sakura poserait trop de questions et il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à articuler une phrase entière. Surtout que Neji était désormais devant lui, à embrasser sa gorge avec insistance, s'attardant particulièrement sur ses points sensibles. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Un gémissement étouffé vint mourir dans sa gorge.

« Sasuke-Kuuuuuun ! Tu es sur que ça va ? »

« Hm »

« Ne bouges pas je vais venir t'aider, je serais là bientôt ».

Il repoussa quelque peu son amant qui fronça les sourcils de frustration, lui-même ressentait cruellement le manque de la bouche de son partenaire sur sa peau. Cela l'irritait.

« Non ! Sakura je ne veux pas que tu viennes ! Je peux me débrouiller seul. »

Il vint chercher le regard de neige de son compagnon, essayant de se faire pardonner par un simple regard. Il se perdit dans l'immensité lactée de ses yeux. Il tendit la main vers l'homme aux cheveux longs devant lui et caressa lentement son torse. Une lueur mi-amusé mi-repentante brillait dans ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Sakura. »

Sa main continua son chemin et un sourire vint orner son visage. Il descendait très lentement, guettant la moindre réaction de son amant. Il passa sa main vers le bas de son dos.

« Tu es sur Sasuke-kun ? »

Il avait à présent la main sur ses fesses et le Hyuga n'avait pas bougé. Cependant un sourire satisfait était apparu sur son visage. Le Sharingan lui pinça gentiment les fesses sans quittés des yeux l'homme en face de lui.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

« Oui Sakur…ah » Neji n'avait pas tenu et s'était jeté sur le jeune homme, emprisonnant à nouveau de ses lèvres son cou si tendre.

« C'est bon…Sakura ça ira »

Il se retint une nouvelle fois de gémir tandis que Neji faisait glisser sa main le long de son ventre et se dirigeait de plus en plus bas. Il ferma les yeux, concentré sur ce que lui faisait ressentir les caresses sensuelles de son amant sur son corps brûlant. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, rien à part cette bouche sur son cou, cette langue humide se baladant sur sa peau et surtout cette main posée sur une partie de son anatomie qui en réclamait plus.

« Tu es vraiment sûr Sasuke-kun ? »

La voix hésitante de Sakura le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Trop brutalement peut-être. Il était arrivé trop loin dans son plaisir et il n'avait qu'une envie : l'assouvir. Mais la voix stridente de la kunoïchi ne faisait que le perturber.

« Euh, Sakura, je suis fatigué, maintenant je vais me coucher. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses et reposa brutalement le combiné. Il prit la tête de son amant entre ses mains et l'embrassa violemment. Cela faisait du bien. Il s'écarta et laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Il prit Neji par l'épaule et dans un mouvement les fit tous deux basculer sur le lit. Il était maintenant au dessus de lui, tenant fermement le byakugan entre ses jambes. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air mécontent de ce changement de situation. Sasuke s'approcha de son oreille.

« A mon tour maintenant. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moi : Voila, le chapitre 1 est terminé mais rassurez vous ce n'est pas fini. Dans le prochain chapitre les ennuis vont commencer.

Neji : Je savais que ça n'allait pas durer…

Moi : Mais pourquoi dis tu ça ? (Petit sourire faussement innocent)

Sasuke : Il a le byakugan, il le sent venir…

Sakura : Il y a même pas besoin de byakugan pour sentir un truc pareil --'

Moi : Toi le chewing-gum t'en rajoutes pas sinon je vais te faire encore plus souffrir…

Sakura : Au secours j'ai peur…. Sasuke-kun aide moi !!!

Sasuke : Hm… non.

Sakura : Ouinnnn

Moi : Voila qu'elle se met à chialer en plus… de toute façon quoi qu'elle dise elle va souffrir, mwahaha…mwahahaha.

Neji : …

Sasuke : …

Neji : Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Sonneries matinales

Auteur : Kem-liu

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moiiii TT

Rating : T

Couples : Neji/Sasu Yaoi

Résumé : Après l'appel de Sakura, Neji et Sasuke ont repris leur vie normale…mais ils ne sont pas encore tranquilles…

Je voulais remercier Ilkaria et wa-tsukimi pour m'avoir laisser des reviews qui m'ont données la pêche. Et je remercie aussi Hitto-sama d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer même si c'était pour dire que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2**

Plus tard dans la journée, ils étaient tous deux attablé devant ce qui semblait les restes d'un petit-déjeuner. Sasuke tenait encore dans sa main une tasse de thé qu'il buvait à petites gorgées, il était torse nu, n'ayant pris la peine de revêtir qu'un pantalon noir assez large. Neji, les cheveux détachés, et lui-même ne portant qu'un pantalon blanc finissait son onigiri.

Ils mangeaient en silence, un silence réconfortant, sans malaise, ils n'éprouvaient tout simplement pas le besoin de parler. Neji regarda son amant amener lentement sa tasse à ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux blancs fixaient avec attention les muscles de son amant se contracter alors qu'il levait le bras. Les yeux noirs de celui-ci se plissaient tandis qu'il buvait le liquide brûlant.

Le coin des lèvres de Neji se souleva quelque peu. Sasuke le remarqua et sourit à son tour. Son ange brun était plus beau que jamais, ses longs cheveux encadrant son visage fin, son regard blanc posé sur lui avec cette lueur de tendresse qui lui plaisait et qu'il ne pouvait voir que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Le byakugan se leva tranquillement, pris son assiette d'une main, sa tasse de l'autre, se dirigea vers l'évier et posa ses couverts dans le bac. Il fit couler l'eau un moment puis la coupa. Sasuke regardait ses gestes comme fasciné. Neji se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je vais aller prendre ma douche »

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

« Rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini ton thé. » Un sourire plein de promesses flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis censé être malade » lui répondit-il avec le même air narquois.

« Hm, je prendrais bien soin de toi mon ange » Il effleura sa joue et sortit de la cuisine.

Un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Sasuke, il porta la main à sa joue, sentant encore la douce caresse de son amant sur son visage. Il s'empressa de finir son thé ; prit sa tasse, la déposa dans l'évier et la rinça rapidement.

Il sortit de la cuisine. Il se trouvait alors dans le couloir. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvait la porte d'entrée, juste à coté il y avait le salon, mais son but se trouvait un peu plus loin : la salle de bain n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il entendait déjà ruisseler l'eau de la douche ainsi que la douce promesse qui en découlait. Il s'avança vers la pièce à eau se réjouissant à l'avance de tout ce qui pourrait s'y passer.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudit ou quoi ! » (Non, non c'est juste moi qui m'amuse avec tes nerfs)

Il grommela et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en se demandant de quelles façons tuer la personne qui osait sonner chez lui à un moment pareil !

_Peut-être qu'un kunaï bien placé… non pas assez sanglant. Alors un bon coup de sabre… ah non le sabre est dans la chambre… Alors pourquoi pas un chidori en pleine tête…_

Bon calme. Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir, et il ne pouvait décemment pas tuer quelqu'un de si bon matin avant d'avoir pris sa douche ! En plus de tout cela, il faudrait qu'il s'explique…et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter à tout Konoha, que lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, idole de toutes les filles du village avait tuer quelqu'un seulement parce qu'il l'empêchait de passer un bon moment avec son petit ami.

Surtout que personne ne connaissait rien de sa relation avec Neji. Neji qui, en plus d'avoir la grande tare aux yeux des villageois d'être un homme, était aussi le neveu du chef de clan Hyuga. Et Hiashi Hyuga, comme tout Konoha le savait, n'était pas très ouvert dès que cela concernait sa famille.

Décidément, il faudrait qu'il calme ses envies de meurtres. Mais en tout cas, il allait se mettre en « mode glacial », l'attitude qu'il savait si bien prendre et qui constituait à être d'un mépris insupportable. Il effaça le sourire de ses lèvres, reprit son regard froid et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, réalisant qu'il était encore torse nu.

Driiiiiiiiiiiing

Il attrapa la première chemise qu'il vit, une simple chemise noire en l'occurrence, l'enfila rapidement sans prendre la peine de la boutonner et cette fois-ci continua jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit.

« C'est pour quoi ? dit-il de sa voix la plus sèche. Je… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Une tornade rose avait déboulé dans son couloir et s'avança rapidement dans le salon. Sasuke, trop surpris n'avait pas réagi et regardait les yeux écarquillés l'endroit où avait disparu la furie rose.

« Oï Teme, reste pas planté là. »

La voix l'avait sortit de sa torpeur, il se retourna brusquement vers la porte. Un Naruto souriant lui faisait face.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, baka ? »

« Me traites pas de baka, baka ! C'est Sakura qui a insisté pour venir, elle a dit que tu étais vraiment bizarre »

Naruto le fixa étrangement, et Sasuke eu du mal à se retenir de rougir en se remémorant le coup de fil du matin. Le jeune homme blond s'avança dans le couloir et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je ne vous ai pas permis d'entrer. » Dit Sasuke de son ton sec habituel. Le kitsune haussa les épaules.

« C'est trop tard de toute façon. Et puis, quand Sakura est dans cet état là, ce n'est pas la peine de discuter. »

Il le savait en effet, mais il n'avait pas très envie que ses deux coéquipiers comprennent les raisons de sa pseudo maladie. Il suivit donc Naruto le long du couloir en préparant son regard le plus glacial pour Sakura.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, il fut surpris : la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses était pris d'une agitation frénétique et sortait d'une gigantesque mallette une multitude d'herbes et de fioles en tout genre. Absorbée par ses médications et son envie de guérir son Sasuke-kun elle ne remarqua même pas l'intrusion des deux hommes. Elle continuait de déballer ses affaires et se parlait à elle-même à voix haute.

« Alors… il me faut des feuilles de chrysanthèmes séchées…où est-ce que je les ais mises…ah voilà, elles sont là. Bien…avec ça le sirop à base de pavot et de lys…hm en faible quantité ça. Mais il faut quand même que Sasuke-kun se remette rapidement ! »

Les deux ninjas regardaient effarés, la médic-nin dans une crise d'altruisme.

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds ne sachant que faire pour la calmer. Il y avait toujours la bonne vieille gifle qui marchait à tous les coups… mais il tenait à sa vie ! Et s'il levait la main sur Sakura, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau…

Sasuke, quand à lui, cherchait également un moyen d'apaiser Sakura, mais aussi et surtout un moyen de les faire partir au plus vite. Ce n'est pas que leur présence gênait mais un peu quand même… Il n'avait pas envie que son secret soit ébruité et aussi, il avait quelqu'un à rejoindre !

Décidément, ses coéquipiers lui menait la vie dure et faisaient tout pour s'immiscer inconsciemment dans sa relation avec Neji. Et là, il était vraiment dans une situation critique. Ses deux coéquipiers et amis se trouvaient dans son salon pour soigner un malade qui ne l'était pas et à quelques mètres, il y avait son amant en train de l'attendre sous la douche... amant qui n'était pas connu de ses coéquipiers.

Vraiment critique comme situation !

Pourvu que Sakura se calme vite et qu'ils partent sans incidents. Pourvu qu'ils ne remarquent pas qu'il était en pleine forme. Pourvu qu'ils n'apprennent jamais la raison de sa fausse maladie. Et pourvu qu'ils n'entendent pas le son de la douche qui commençait à le rendre fou.

Mais à peine eut-il formé cette pensée que la voix de Naruto s'éleva dans la pièce.

« C'est pas la douche qu'on entend là ? »

Il l'aurait volontiers étranglé ou torturer à mort…quelque chose de sanglant en tout cas. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur tellement cette situation devenait ingérable. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce Baka qui ne remarque jamais rien se rende compte d'une chose pareille ! Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui ! Il se retint d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de Naruto et se força à rester calme.

Il fallait qu'il pense à sa réputation et surtout qu'il essaye de ne pas empirer la situation si c'était encore possible. Il respira profondément et fixa ses compagnons de son air le plus décontracté et calme possible. Il regarda surtout Sakura craignant quelque peu le regard de Naruto.

La voix du kitsune semblait avoir sorti Sakura de sa frénésie. La jeune femme se retourna lentement vers eux. Son regard passa du ninja blond à Sasuke. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entré chez lui, elle pris le temps de l'observer.

Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, comme d'habitude, cependant ses vêtements n'étaient pas aussi strict qu'à l'accoutumée. Il portait un pantalon noir très large et une chemise noire non boutonnée qui laissait voir son torse musclé. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement à cette vision.

D'habitude, il portait toujours un T-shirt qui ne laissait voir que son cou, mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir ses abdominaux bien dessinés, elle se prit à regretter cette habitude. Elle avait envie de toucher ce corps, de passer sa main sur ses muscles pour vérifier leur fermeté.

_Très sexy comme tenu_ pensa-t-elle _mais pas vraiment adapté pour un malade._ Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son regard quitta le torse si tentant de Sasuke et se reporta sur son visage. Des mèches en pagaille s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens.

_Bizarre, lui qui est toujours si soigné, c'est comme s'il venait de se lever._

_C'est sûrement ça ! Il dormait car il est très malade et que sa maladie l'affaibli et en venant ici on l'a réveillé. C'est pour ça qu'il a mis autant de temps à venir…et…_

Elle essayait de tout son être de se convaincre elle-même.

_Il n'y a que la maladie qui peut fatiguer à ce point…n'est-ce pas ?... Oui cela ne pouvait être que ça…sinon d'où viendrait ces cernes sous ses yeux…_

Mais elle n'était plus très sure d'elle.

_C'est quand même étrange, il n'a pas l'air plus pale que d'habitude, il tient debout normalement, et mis a part sa fatigue…il n'a pas l'air trop mal en point…_

Son instinct de médic-nin lui disait que Sasuke n'était pas plus malade qu'elle mais son cœur ne voulait rien comprendre et obscurcissait son esprit. Elle détourna les yeux du ninja qui restait impassible.

Elle observa la pièce plus en détails. Elle n'était rentré qu'une seule fois avant chez l'Uchiwa, un jour où il avait été blessé et où elle avait du le ramener pour le soigner. Elle connaissait donc les lieux.

Et là, le salon de Sasuke semblait…changé, moins froid qu'avant. Ce salon était une large pièce munie d'un canapé, d'une télé, une immense bibliothèque et une table basse en verre. Pas de fioritures. Enfin, pas avant.

Maintenant, il y avait aussi des coussins qui s'empilaient et des vêtements qui traînaient. Et cela ne pouvait être que les vêtements de Sasuke, il n'y avait là que des chemises et des pantalons, que des vêtements masculins. La pièce semblait plus éclairée, et, alors qu'auparavant Sakura avait ressenti un vide glacial en entrant dans cette pièce, elle la trouvait désormais douce et chaleureuse.

_Etrange. Depuis quand aménageait-il son intérieur de cette façon ? Depuis quand aménageait-il son intérieur !!!_

Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Son regard revint sur les deux garçons. Elle tendit l'oreille.

« Oui, c'est bien le bruit de la douche »

Sasuke examina la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses, elle semblait choquée, Naruto quant à lui le fixait d'un air goguenard. Il se retint de rougir. Désormais, ils savaient qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre chez lui, et qui plus est, dans sa douche. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire et la situation empirait de minutes en minutes.

« Tu… » commença Sakura mais Naruto la coupa.

« Alors comme ça on sèche l'entraînement pour faire mumuse avec une fille ? »

Il avait un petit sourire moqueur, que s'il n'avait pas été aussi gêné, Sasuke aurait volontiers fait voler en éclat d'un bon coup de poing. Le jeune homme osait à peine lever les yeux, Naruto se moquait ouvertement de lui, cela le faisait rire de découvrir une nouvelle facette du Sharingan. Sakura le prenait moins bien, elle semblait furieuse.

« Tu n'es pas malade. » C'était une affirmation pas une question, et le ton accusateur qu'elle avait employé ne présageait rien de bon.

« Alors…ce matin…tu m'as menti…et… » Elle s'arrêta de parler et son visage blanchit. « Oh mon dieu ! Les bruits que j'ai entendus…c'était…oh mon dieu ! »

Au fur et à mesure que le visage de la jeune femme devenait blanc celui de Sasuke devenait rouge tandis que le blond se retenait d'exploser de rire.

« Je…non…c'est pas… » Sasuke bredouillait.

Cela ne pouvait pas être pire !

« Alors Sasuke tu me rejoins ? »

Après que la voix de Neji, douce et grave se soit élevée à travers la porte de la salle de bain, un énorme silence s'installa.

Rectification : cela pouvait être pire !

Aucun des trois n'osait parler, trop effarés. Une vague de gène s'empara d'eux. Sasuke aurait voulu s'enterrer sous terre. Loin de leurs regards pesants et de ce silence lourd.

« Sasuke ? » Neji commençait sûrement à se poser des questions, et s'il sortait de la salle de bain pour voir ce qui se passait, on atteindrait le fond.

« J'arrive mon ange »

La voix de Sasuke tremblait légèrement mais maintenant que le secret était éventré, autant l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

« Mon ange… » dit Naruto

« Un mec… » continua Sakura.

Ils semblaient tous les deux sous le choc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moi : Et le deuxième chapitre comme je l'avais annoncé. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, bonne ou mauvaise (mais si c'est juste pour dire que vous n'aimez pas le couple… ce n'est pas la peine). Sinon j'apprécie qu'on me laisse des remarques pour m'aider à m'améliorer (je sais je sais j'en ai bien besoin…) ou juste des petits mots d'encouragements.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce chapitre, je posterais le troisième et dernier chapitre bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Sonneries matinales

Auteur : Kem-liu

Disclaimer : Non, non, malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ils ne seront toujours pas à moi…

Rating : T

Couples : Sasu/Neji bien sûr !

Résumé : Naruto et Sakura sont venus rendre visite à Sasuke, pour s'occuper de lui et de sa prétendue maladie, seulement…il n'est pas malade et pas seul chez lui…il y a un homme dans sa douche…

Note 1 : Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour updater, à l'origine j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre mais…je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne me plaisait pas du tout ! Alors je l'ai réécrit puis y'a eu le bac et les révisions….donc voila je sais que c'est pas une grande excuse mais pliiiiiiizzzzzz /chibi eyes/ pardonnez-moi.

Note 2 : Je voulais dire un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé : Ilkaria, tsukiko, mimina, dragonneva (hey drag' j'espère que tu vas bientôt publier la suite de ton sasuneji hein) et sandou. Encore une fois merci à vous tous, vos reviews me font super plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Et puis pour tous les autres, bon chapitre et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !!!

**Chapitre 3**

_« Mon ange… » dit Naruto._

_« Un mec… » continua Sakura._

_Ils semblaient tous les deux sous le choc._

Sasuke les regarda un instant, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il se força à reprendre contenance. Son secret avait été éventré, et alors ? Il pouvait supporter leurs regards désapprobateurs, moqueurs ou choqués. Il avait toujours dû supporter ce genre de regards.

Il était le dernier rescapé du clan Uchiha, et il avait dû subir leur regard de pitié et de rejet. Puis, il les avait trahis, et lorsqu'il était revenu, dans les yeux des villageois ne brillaient plus que haine et méfiance, et même maintenant alors qu'un certain temps était passé, il pouvait encore sentir leur dégoût.

Seulement…jamais ces amis ne l'avaient traité ainsi, c'était les deux seules personnes à l'avoir toujours soutenu. Au début, il n'avait qu'eux puis il y avait eu Neji…, il était membre du groupe chargé de le surveiller, et il faisait partie de la garde rapprochée. Trop rapprochée peut être. Au fil du temps, leur relation avait évolué, les silences froids s'étaient changés en remarques acides, en joutes verbales permanentes. Il s'était surpris à attendre ces moments où ils échangeaient des critiques cyniques, comme un jeu entre eux, un jeu où chacun essayait de prendre le dessus par les mots, essayant de briser leurs carapaces naturelles, comme si chaque pic s'échappant de leur bouche aurait pu atteindre leur muraille.

Puis, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans cette de situation : ses deux amis savaient qu'il sortait avec un homme… mais le plus important était qu'ils ignorent de qui il s'agissait. Il devait à tout prix garder ce secret là !

Que ses amis sachent ou non était en réalité peu important pour le Sharingan, mais si l'on venait à savoir que Neji était son amant, son petit ami souffrirait. Hiashi Hyuga n'était pas un homme ouvert et il ne supporterait pas de savoir que son neveu était gay, et qui plus est qu'il aimait l'ancien traître de Konoha. Si le chef Hyuga venait à le savoir, les conséquences seraient terribles. Avec la grande bonté d'âme du chef Hyuga, Neji serait séquestré jusqu'à qu'il soit gâteux. Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas une chose que Sasuke avait envie d'envisager.

Il ne voulait pas rester seul à nouveau. Seul dans sa maison vide. Il ne supporterait pas la solitude encore une fois maintenant que le corps chaud du byakugan avait laissé son empreinte sur la sienne, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Il en avait besoin. Et c'est pourquoi il devait rester ferme.

Il recomposa son visage, reprit cette expression froide qui lui servait si bien de masque. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait retrouvé toute sa fermeté et le ton sec et glacial qu'il employa montra qu'il était de nouveau maître de ses émotions.

« Maintenant j'aimerais que vous sortiez de chez moi »

Les deux amis levèrent la tête vers lui encore sous le choc. Mais étrangement ce n'était pas la même chose qui les avait laissés sans voix.

Naruto n'avait toujours pas digéré que Sasuke puisse appelé quelqu'un « mon ange », cela voulait dire qu'il était attaché à cette personne. Sasuke éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un ! Pire Sasuke éprouvait des _sentiments_ ! Lui ce glaçon hautain et insupportable, lui qui ne lançait sur tout qu'un regard froid et distant, lui qui n'avait jamais montré que haine et mépris, lui Sasuke Uchiwa était capable de _ressentir_ quelque chose. Il ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable, cela s'éloignait tellement du Sasuke qu'il connaissait. Mon ange… Sasuke utilisait des mots affectueux ! Il ne l'aurait pas cru si quelqu'un lui avait dit ! Que son coéquipier prononce ces mots tendres sans son sourire moqueur, c'était … étrange. C'était comme penser que Kakashi-sensei arriverait un jour à l'heure, ou bien qu'Hinata décide de faire un strip-tease en public sans rougir : c'était impensable !

Après, que son ami préfère les hommes ou les femmes cela lui importait peu, car Sasuke était capable de ressentir ne serait-ce que de la tendresse, alors que Naruto l'avait toujours considéré comme une personne possédant un grand bloc de glace à la place du cœur. Il tenait beaucoup au brun, là n'était pas le problème, et il savait qu'il se cachait derrière ses répliques acerbes pour montrer son attachement, mais là, il en venait aux mots doux ! Naruto était persuadé qu'il devait y avoir un article contre ce genre de mots dans le code moral des Uchiwa !

Tout ça était décidemment trop compliqué pour son pauvre petit cerveau !

Pour Sakura aussi l'histoire se compliquait énormément, mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Sasuke aimait _les hommes_, c'étaient tout ce qu'elle avait retenu.

_Les hommes !_

Sasuke était gay. Il n'aimait pas les filles. De quelques façons qu'elle le retourne dans sa tête, elle ne voyait qu'une chose : Sasuke n'aimait pas les femmes. Il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Quoi qu'elle fasse, peu importe la façon dont elle s'y prendrait, il préférerait _les hommes._

_Les hommes…_

Son esprit n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information. Cela faisait trop d'émotions pour elle dans la même journée.

_Les hommes…_

Si ça avait été une rivale, elle aurait pu se battre pour son sasuke-kun, il y aurait toujours eu une chance, mais elle ne pouvait rien contre _un homme_. Son Sasuke lui échappait et elle n'y pouvait rien. Alors qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps ! Toujours pleine d'attention, toujours présente pour lui ! (nda : c'est ce qu'il lui reproche justement…) Et lui il préférait _les hommes_ ! Quelle ingratitude ! Elle sentait la colère monter en elle, et elle retint des larmes de frustration.

« Je vous ai dit de partir de chez moi. » Il restait calme comme d'habitude. Sa voix était sèche, glaciale, parfaitement maîtrisée et si les deux ninjas n'avaient pas assistés à l'échange entre Sasuke et son mystérieux amant, ils auraient dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. … Mais ils y avaient assisté, et Sakura sentait qu'elle allait bientôt exploser et vider son sac.

Ce fut Naruto qui bougea le premier. Au fond, ce n'était pas important pour lui. Il se dirigea vers la table basse, prit sans ménagements les médicaments qui s'y entreposaient et les fourra dans la mallette que Sakura avait amenée. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougée. La tête toujours baissée et es mèches roses retombant librement devant ses yeux. Elle serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre brutalement.

Sasuke tout comme Naruto évitait de la regarder, l'un parce qu'il savait qu'elle était blessée et l'autre car il sentait qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse dans un état pareil.

Elle releva la tête brusquement, et ses yeux verts étincelants de fureur vinrent cherchés ceux du Sharingan. Et d'un ton sec et cinglant qu'elle ne se connaissait pas elle siffla :

« Tu sèches l'entraînement rien que pour te taper un mec … »

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle su qu'elle était allé trop loin. Naruto la regardait effaré mais ce n'est pas lui qu'elle craignait. Sasuke avait un regard de dément. Il avait enclenché son Sharingan sans même s'en rendre compte, tout son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de colère. Il était…terrifiant. Et il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il s'avança vers elle et elle pouvait sentir l'aura de colère qui l'entourait, ou plutôt son chakra qui se dissipait dans l'air.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Naruto oui. Il avait le même regard que lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Itachi, le même que lorsqu'il s'était battu contre lui, le même regard que lorsqu'un de ses coéquipiers était en danger. Et c'était un regard que l'on n'aimait pas rencontre. Pas quand il vous était adressé.

Le regard Uchiwa.

Lorsque Sasuke était dans un tel état il n'y avait rien à faire, à part minimiser les dégats. Naruto se rapprocha de Sakura prêt à la protéger si nécessaire.

« Je t'interdis de parler de lui de cette façon ! » Il criait. Et cela contrastait tellement avec son ton calme habituel bien que dénué de chaleur que cela fit sursauter ses deux compagnons. La kunoïchi trembla. « Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Tu ne sais rien de moi non plus ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il représente pour moi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Ne me fais pas la morale ! Et surtout ne t'avises plus jamais de le dénigrer en ma présence ! »

Un silence de plomb suivit ses paroles. Sakura s'était figée, son visage reflétait la terreur qu'elle venait d'éprouver. Ses grands yeux verts écarquillés, ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle ne dit rien, trop choquée pour faire le moindre mouvement. Le ninja blond à coté d'elle ne bougeait pas non plus mais son visage arborait une mine songeuse. La réaction de Sasuke confirmait ses pensées.

Sasuke tremblait. Sa rage n'était pas encore tomber. « Se taper un mec ». Non. Il ne voulait pas juste « se taper un mec », mais faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Son ange brun et son sourire chaleureux qu'il était le seul à voir. Pas un mec quelconque. Comment avait-elle osée ? Comment pouvait-elle parler de Neji, son Neji comme ça ! Comme d'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Il était bien plus que ça. Il était le seul à le faire sourire, le seul à le regarder, le toucher si tendrement, le seul à lui faire éprouver un sentiment si proche de l'amour. Il ne voulait pas juste son corps, il voulait…sentir sa chaleur protectrice l'envelopper après l'amour, il voulait caresser ses longs cheveux le matin au réveil, et sentir son odeur sur ses vêtements. Il ne voulait pas « se taper un mec ». Il fixait toujours Sakura d'un œil mauvais et il n'arrivait pas à réfréner la vague de colère qui avait pris possession de lui.

Cette dernière tourna la tête brusquement et se dirigea vers la table basse. Elle prit sa mallette dans laquelle Naruto avait rangé ses médicaments n'importe comment et la referma violemment. Sans un regard pour ses coéquipiers elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sans même se retourner. La porte claqua.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait même pas cillé quand elle était partit. Naruto se rapprocha de lui hésitant, mais il vit que le Sharingan était toujours sous le coup de la colère et il se dirigea vers le couloir. Il fut surpris lorsque son ami lui emboîta le pas sans un mot. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se retourna brusquement.

« Tu sais Sasuke, je me fiche complètement que tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes, mais… »

Sasuke cilla : « Mais ? »

« Mais ça me blesse un peu que tu n'ais pas voulu en parler avant avec moi, on est amis non ? »

L'Uchiwa sentit un pincement de culpabilité lui tirailler la poitrine._ Etrange comme sentiment._ Il lui semblait que sa colère était retombé d'un coup, en lui parlant de cette façon Naruto l'avait quelque peu ramener à la réalité.

« Naruto…tu… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirai rien » Le Sharingan poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. « Mais Sa… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Sakura » le coupa-t-il « Elle est un peu sous le choc, laisse lui le temps de s'en remettre »

« … »

« Elle ne dira rien, malgré tout elle tient trop à toi pour colporter des rumeurs à ton sujet »

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire puis continua son chemin vers la porte.

« Et Sasuke, la prochaine fois que tu voudras une journée de libre, dis-le carrément cela évitera qu'on s'inquiète » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ouvrit la porte et sortit tandis que Sasuke ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était vraiment Naruto là ? Non, c'est sur c'était une hallucination ! Depuis quand était-il aussi calme, il arrivait même a tenir une conversation sans crier et démontrer qu'il était le plus fort ? Cette histoire avait vraiment du lui monter au cerveau et l'endommager gravement…a moins qu'il n'est remis le cerveau en route…hmmm ça devait plus tôt être ça !

Dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne vit pas Naruto qui avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Et Sasuke ! »

Il sursauta.

« Tu veux pas me dire qui c'est hein ? hein ? »

« Baka ! » Et il lui claqua la porte au nez avec néanmoins un micro sourire sur les lèvres. Y'a pas a dire, il préférait Naruto comme ça !

Mais bien vite son sourire s'effaça et il soupira longuement. Il n'était que le début de la matinée mais il avait l'impression que plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis son réveil. Il appuya son front contre le bois de la porte. Il s'était passé tellement de choses que son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler.

Naruto et Sakura savait…Naruto avait été si…posé et réfléchi que cela en devenait effrayant, et Sakura…Sakura avait… Le seul fait d'y penser ravivait la flamme de sa colère. Il donna un coup de poing dans la porte.

A ce moment là, deux bras humides vinrent encercler sa taille. Il releva la tête surpri. Il sentit un corps frais se coller contre son dos et sa chemise se mouillée petit à petit. Une goutte d'eau vint se poser sur son cou et glissa lentement sur son torse. Il ne bougea pas. L'eau s'infiltrait insidieusement dans ses vêtements qui venaient coller à sa peau. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas, la seule chose qui comptait était ce corps serrer contre le sien et ce souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

« Ce n'est pas grave Sasuke » La tête du Sharingan pivota brutalement et ses yeux noirs de jais vinrent rencontrer ceux d'un blanc de neige de son amant.

« Neji, tu … »

« Oui je sais, quand je t'ai entendu crier, je me suis inquiété, j'ai activé le byakugan et je les ai vus »

Sasuke soupira et détourna les yeux. « Je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de te prévenir » Il évitait les deux pupilles blanches du Byakugan lorsqu'il sentit une main encore humide le prendre par le menton et le forcer à le regarder en face.

« Hey, je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas grave tenshi » Les lèvres chaudes de Neji emprisonnèrent les siennes. Il s'abandonna. La langue de Neji vint au contact de ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit. _C'était comme si tout cela n'avait plus d'importance._

Il sentait son corps se détendre peu à peu tandis que la langue de Neji cherchait la sienne.

_Plus aucune importance._

Il sentait que tant que ces bras musclés le tiendraient fermement, tant que cette bouche fraîche était contre la sienne, que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus assez d'air et qu'ils durent rompre le baiser, Sasuke vint déposer sa tête dans le creux du cou du Byakugan. Il se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier le monde extérieur. Les bras de Neji l'enserrèrent plus fortement.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, agripper l'un à l'autre en silence. Puis Sasuke se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient trempés et qu'ils lui collaient désagréablement à la peau. Il s'écarta de son amant, et presque aussitôt un froid l'envahit et le fit frissonner. Deux grands yeux de neige se posèrent sur lui : « Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes comme ça »

« C'est à cause de toi si je suis trempé ! » Le Hyuga lui sourit.

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'une douche bien chaude » Il lui tendit la main, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Le Sharingan posa sa main dans la sienne, appréciant le contact avec la peau douce de son amant. Il se laissa conduire, confiant. Il avait vraiment _besoin_ d'une chaleur protectrice.

Leurs pas mouillés résonnèrent dans le couloir puis ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain.

La porte se referma lentement.

Voila, c'est la fin du chapitre !!! Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?

Au début, je voulais finir la fic ici, mais comme plusieurs personnes me demandent une suite…et ben, je sais plus trop ! Je sais que c'est sadique de finir ici surtout que tout le monde n'est pas encore au courant de leur relation et personne ne sais que c'est Neji ce mystérieux amant ! Donc si vous voulez que je continue laissez moi une review ! Si vous ne voulez pas de suite laissez moi une review !

Et si plusieurs d'entre vous veulent la suite…j'ai déjà ma petite idée, ils risquent de souffrir encore un moment ! Mais je l'écrirai que si vous en avez envie !

Donc, je crois que vous avez compris comment ça marche, c'est le petit bouton violet en bas !!

Sasuke : Je me demande qui serait assez fou pour demander une suite…

Sakura : Oui surtout que mon sasuke-kun ne finit pas avec moi, le pauvre !!!

Moi : C'est sur, il a le droit à un pur canon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs au lieu d'un pauvre chewing-gum décoloré, il est vraiment à plaindre…

Neji : Pour une fois tu as raison…

Moi : c'est vrai ? merci Neji !

Neji : …je suis un pur canon.

Moi : …

Sakura : ….

Moi : reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Sonneries matinales

Auteur : Kem-liu

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieus et décors ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire, d'ailleurs j'en serais bien en peine, qui voudrait payer pour ça ! XD

Rating : T

Couples : Sasu/Neji powaaaa

Résumé : Sasuke et Neji sont ensembles, mais personne ne le sait, seulement leur secret semble s'effriter de plus en plus…

Note : Merci à tous pour avoir reviewé, ça me fait super plaisir ! Un grand merci à dragonneva, ( hey drag' ton sasuneji), Menaline, minima, yaone-kami, soleeiila, cc, tsukiko et joliceur (encore une fois tu m'as fait le plus beau compliment que je pouvais esperer)!

Pour yaone-kami, cc, et tsukiko qui m'ont laissé des reviews anonymes j'aimerait vous dire que vos reviews me redonnent la pêche et me permettent de continuer cette histoire, vous pouvez laisser vos e-mails pour que je vous réponde, ça me ferait super plaisir !

Alors, comme vous m'avez tous demandé énergiquement la suite de cette histoire : tadaaam la voilà ! Je vous préviens ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez en laissant des reviews !!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, la première chose que vit Sasuke était la couche vide à coté de lui. Il grommela en se rappelant que son amant devait accompagner sa cousine à une quelconque réunion du clan. Il maudit encore une fois le clan Hyuga pour toujours l'empêcher de profiter de Neji et se leva sans entrain.

Sasuke n'était pas du matin.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui arrivait à le réveiller avec un tant soi peu de motivation et elle était malheureusement en train de jouer les gardes du corps à l'autre bout du village, et le pire était qu'il ne pourrait pas en profiter avant un moment. Neji ne pouvait se permettre de découcher trop souvent sinon le clan viendrait à se poser des questions et la « petite amie » de Neji devrait être présenter au chef Hyuga. C'était, bien sûr, inenvisageable. Alors Sasuke allait devoir attendre, patienter en silence avait de retrouver le corps chaud du Byakugan. Et il n'aimait pas attendre. Un Uchiwa n'est pas patient, sauf quand il s'agit de vengeance, un Uchiwa à l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il veut au moment où il veut. Mais il semblerait que ces règles soient mortes avec le clan, songea amèrement Sasuke.

Il avait besoin d'oublier et il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche, seul, et le jet d'eau chaude parvint à peine à le faire se sentir mieux. Peut-être qu'un café bien chaud serait plus utile ? Il en doutait mais se rendit quand même à la cuisine. Le café était déjà prêt et la seule marque que son amant était présent ici seulement quelques heures plus tôt était la tasse vide qui traînait encore dans l'évier.

Neji n'était vraiment pas le genre de personnes à laisser des petits mots. Sasuke non plus. Les sentiments passaient plutôt par le corps et les regards, des choses qui ne laissaient pas de trace. Un morceau de papier était bien trop dangereux, il pouvait être utilisé par n'importe qui, et le premier shinobi venus aurait pu en tirer des avantages non négligeables. Peut être était-ce là toute leur éducation ninja qui se révélait, mais quoi qu'il en soit cela ne faisait pas de mal d'être plus prudent que de raisons. Dans un village ninja, ça vous permettait même de vivre plus longtemps.

Et puis Sasuke pensait que laisser une cafetière pleine était un message bien plus subtil qu'un billet doux.

Après un petit déjeuner morose qu'il prit seul et qui lui rappelait douloureusement tous ces autres matins emplit de solitude, le Sharingan jeta un coup d'œil à une vieille horloge et sortit de la demeure ancestrale Uchiwa. Encore une fois il serait le premier arrivé au terrain d'entraînement, et il se dit que la séance d'aujourd'hui serait particulièrement éprouvante. Sakura devait encore ruminer la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise la veille et Naruto…et bien Naruto restait Naruto et il était naturellement énervant, il chercherait sûrement à savoir qui était son amant. C'est donc d'un pas légèrement plus traînant que d'habitude que Sasuke se rendit au terrain n° 7.

----------------

Au même moment, quelque part dans les rues de Konoha, Neji marchait en silence avec sa cousine. La réunion du clan Hyuga venait de s'achever et il se devait de l'amener à son terrain d'exercices. Lui aussi, il ressassait des émotions diverses, bien qu'il ait dit le contraire la veille à Sasuke le fait que ses amis aient découvert une partie du secret l'ennuyait profondément.

Il avait passé la matinée au domaine Hyuga entouré de tous les anciens et plus que tout, cette réunion lui avait rappelé quels étaient les usages du clan. Tout était soumis à des règles strictes. Et on ne dérogeait pas à ces règles. Pas quand on avait un minimum de cervelle pour se rendre compte que s'opposer au clan menait à une torture éternelle ou pire encore… Chacun avait sa place et se devait d'y rester. C'était comme ça. C'était ce qu'avait voulu le destin. Ou plutôt comme avait finit par le comprendre Neji, c'était ce qu'avait voulu le clan, et le clan se croyait au dessus de tout, il était la vie, il était la mort, il était même le destin.

Et Neji _savait_ tout ça, et pourtant toutes ses actions le menaient à désobéir au clan. Et ce n'était pas une petite rébellion, comme oser choisir par lui-même la couleur de ses vêtements, c'était bien pire, pire que d'oser regarder son oncle en face, pire que d'oser répondre sans permission, pire que d'oser penser et agir par lui-même, non, lui il avait fait bien pire. Il avait osé aimer. Et ce n'était pas la prétendante que son oncle lui choisirait qu'il avait osé aimée, ce n'était même pas une fille ! Il aimait un homme et rien que pour cela, il pourrait être torturé à mort grâce au sceau apposé sur son front. Mais comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu qu'en plus, cet homme soit le dernier représentant du clan qui fut pendant des générations le plus grand rival du sien. Il y avait même une règle la dessus :_ Un Hyuga ne doit jamais adresser la parole à un Uchiwa sauf en cas de mission ou de danger de mort explicite_.

Ce devait être l'article 43, paragraphe 3 alinéa 2, juste après le _Un Hyuga doit en toutes circonstances montrer sa supériorité aux Uchiwa_ et juste avant _Lorsqu'un Hyuga rencontre le regard d'un Uchiwa, il doit s'assurer d'être le dernier à détourner le regard._

En fait, il y avait tout un tas de règles et de comportements à exécuter en présence d'un Uchiwa, mais Neji était sur que dans aucune d'entre elles il était écrit qu'un Hyuga pouvait coucher avec un Uchiwa, d'ailleurs il était même persuadé que cela ne serait pas venu à l'idée de la majeure partie de son clan de réaliser une action aussi déshonorante. Sans oublier, qu'en plus, s'il fallait encore en rajouter, que Sasuke était un ancien traître et qu'il était toujours en période d'essai. Non, décidemment Neji n'avait vraiment pas choisi le bon parti s'il avait voulu correspondre aux envies de son clan et de ce que lui réservait le « destin ».

C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait attiré tout d'abord chez Sasuke, le fait que ce soit la personne que son oncle aurait le plus détesté voir au coté de son neveu. Ou peut-être avait-il été le seul à voir au-delà de son histoire, au-delà du célèbre clan dont il provenait. Neji n'avait jamais admiré Sasuke pour sa famille, son passé, ses capacités si spéciales, non, ça il le vivait déjà lui-même. Ce n'était pas l'image d'un Uchiwa que Neji avait vu, l'image d'un ninja prometteur, d'un génie comme on les appelait souvent. Non, Neji n'avait pas vu l'Uchiwa, Neji avait vu Sasuke, un être imparfait, un être qui pouvait se tromper et faire des erreurs, un être maladroit qui ne savait pas montrer ses sentiments. C'était cette personne la qu'il aimait, pas la figure mythique d'un clan ancestral.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il détestait tellement les groupies qui lui couraient toujours après en poussant des glapissements effroyables. Ces pauvres filles n'étaient amoureuses de lui que parce qu'il s'appelait Uchiwa et que physiquement il tenait de la perfection. Neji les exécrait. Non seulement elles s'approchaient de SON Sasuke mais en plus elles osaient penser avoir la moindre chance avec lui. C'était risible. Et absolument pitoyable.

Et non, il n'était pas jaloux ! Il n'avait aucune raison de les envier. Ce n'est pas parce que, _elles,_ avaient le droit de l'approcher dans la rue, que, _elles,_ pouvaient lui parler librement, que _elles_, pouvaient montrer clairement leur désir du Sharingan qu'il devait être jaloux ! Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette pointe d'agacement à chaque fois qu'une kunoïchi de bas étages se jetait au cou de son amant en lui déclarant un amour éternel ? Il n'était assurément pas jaloux. Juste…contrarié.

En fait, il était plus que contrarié. Il était frustré. Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir se cacher. Il voulait arrêter de sortir en cachette de la demeure Hyuga en priant tous les dieux pour que sa sortie passe inaperçue. Il voulait pouvoir passer plus de temps près du Sharingan sans se soucier du regard des autres. Et rien qu'une fois, il voudrait marcher dans la rue avec lui sans donner l'illusion qu'ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole.

Neji soupira légèrement. Et comme il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'Hinata le fixait depuis quelques temps déjà. S'il avait été moins absorbé par le fil de ses pensées, peut-être aurait-il remarqué que la jeune femme essayait de trouver le courage pour engager une conversation. Mais au lieu de ça il ignora superbement la kunoïchi qui de temps en temps ouvrait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Finalement, plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une nouvelle rue, la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et se risqua à briser le silence.

« Ano…Neji-kun… »

Son cousin remonta vivement la tête, comme s'il venait soudainement de se rappeler où il se trouvait et pour quelle raison. Pendant un instant Hinata eut peur que son cousin ne lui reproche de l'avoir interrompu dans sa réflexion, mais il se contenta de la regarder une lueur interrogatrice brillant dans ses yeux. A cette vision, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et tenta tant bien que mal de parler à peu près normalement.

« Je…ça…ça fait longtemps que…que je ne t'ai pas vu au manoir nii-san, je t'ai cherché hier...et...et »

_Merde_ ne put s'empêcher de penser, très élégamment Neji. Il croyait avoir été discret, avoir assez espacé ses visites chez le Sharingan pour qu'aucune de ses « petites sorties » ne soit remarquée, mais apparemment il avait tort. Si Hinata venait à lui en parler, c'est qu'il n'avait assurément pas été discret. Il se retint de faire une grimace en pensant qu'il allait devoir attendre encore plus longtemps qu'il ne pensait avant de revoir son amant, car un Hyuga ne faisait tout simplement pas de grimace. A la place, il se contenta de lever très aristocratiquement un sourcil afin de montrer de manière très explicite l'étendue de sa surprise.

Neji ne l'aidait pas en s'abstenant de répondre et Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à se forcer à parler. A ce rythme là, la pseudo discussion qu'elle avait tenté d'engager allait s'effondrer et ils retomberaient tout deux dans un silence morne. Bien sûr, la jeune femme ne pouvait imaginer que c'était exactement ce que désirait à ce moment là Neji, et malgré sa timidité s'obligea à prendre la parole à nouveau.

« Je…Je me demandais…si…si… »

Le byakugan haussa encore le sourcil de deux centimètres en signe d'une très grande perplexité. Il avait peur de voir où Hinata voulait en venir et il n'était pas prêt de l'aider à pousser plus loin sa pensée. Et il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Depuis quelques temps déjà, Hinata s'interrogeait sur les occupations de son cousin. Plusieurs fois elle l'avait vu partir de la demeure Hyuga alors que la nuit était proche. Au début, elle ne s'en était pas inquiétée, mais au fur et à mesure que ces sorties se multipliaient, elle vint à croire que Neji avait une petite amie. Elle avait tout de suite pensé à Tenten, mais une fois, elle avait vu Neji partir comme à son habitude alors que la kunoïchi était en mission loin d'ici.

Ses suppositions étaient tombées à l'eau. Mais elle était encore persuadée que Neji sortait le soir pour retrouver quelqu'un, il fallait qu'elle sache de qui il s'agissait. Cependant elle n'était pas assez folle pour suivre son cousin, de un il possédait le byakugan et pouvait la repérer à quelques kilomètres à la ronde et de deux, elle n'avait pas assez de témérité pour s'immiscer de façon aussi flagrante dans la vie privée de son cousin. Alors elle avait tentée une manière beaucoup moins dangereuse et beaucoup plus subtile. Elle avait analysé consciencieusement tout l'éventail de kunoïchi qui aurait pu sortir avec lui.

Il lui était tout d'abord apparu, que, quelle qu'elle soit, cette fille devait avoir à peu près le même age que son cousin, et c'était à coup sûr une ninja. Neji était un Hyuga et donc Neji ne pouvait sortir qu'avec une ninja, c'était la logique même. Et qui plus est, Hinata en était persuadée, une ninja de qualité. Cela avait rapidement éliminé bon nombre de la population féminine de Konoha, et après avoir évincée encore quelques filles, il ne restait à Hinata que les kunoïchis issues de sa promotion.

Tenten ? Malheuresement, elle s'était rendu compte que c'était impossible.

Ino ? Neji n'avait à vrai dire jamais réellement parlé avec la blonde, et Hinata savait que son cousin ne sortirait pas avec une fille comme Ino, Neji aimait le silence…

Sakura ? (Nda : oh mon dieu, rien que d'y penser j'en frémis d'horreur…) Sakura était bien trop obnubilé par Sasuke, et elle était un peu trop…rose pour les goûts conventionnels de son cousin.

Hinata avait même pensé à Temari mais elle avait du se rendre compte qu'en vivant la moitié du temps à Suna, cela ne correspondait pas avec les sorties de Neji, et puis Temari était avec Shikamaru… (nda : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait que je place un mini shikatema)

Au final, Hinata avait éliminé toutes les filles de Konoha et elle se posait de plus en plus de questions. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver toute seule quelle _fille_ pouvait bien avoir les faveurs de Neji, et maintenant elle en venait même à se demander si son cousin ne préférait pas les _hommes_. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser à une fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser à un homme non plus… Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'il n'y avait aucune fille à Konoha qui pouvait correspondre au byakugan. Et le fait de penser que Neji préférait les garçons alors que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas la mettait mal à l'aise.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle sache.

« Je…je…ça…ça fait un moment que…que…je…je me disais…que…que… »

Neji commençait à appréhender la suite de sa phrase, et il ne savait plus s'il devait remercier tous les dieux sur le fait qu'elle bégaye autant ou s'il devait au contraire prier pour qu'elle en finisse au plus vite. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage, que, pour son plus grand bonheur, il vit apparaître les deux coéquipiers de sa cousine au coin de la rue.

« Hinata ! On te cherchait justement ! » cria Kiba de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers eux au son de sa voix et leur fit un grand sourire.

« Kiba-kun, shino-kun je suis heureuse de vous voir, on allait au terrain d'entraînement justement, et Neji m'accompagnait »

L'homme aux insectes se contenta de les regarder de derrière ses lunettes noires, mais Kiba s'était arrêté et fixait étrangement Neji. Il resta ainsi figé quelques secondes, semblant analyser le byakugan. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas l'attitude de l'homme-chien qui était absorbé dans sa contemplation, une lueur malsaine dans ses yeux. Finalement, Kiba s'avança vers lui et le byakugan aurait pu jurer avoir vu un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

Le maître d'Akamaru était désormais très proche de Neji, si proche que ce dernier pouvait voir un reflet d'amusement brillé dans ses yeux. C'était assez effrayant à observer, et Neji se demandait quelle idée tordue étai encore apparue dans le cerveau dérangé de ce clébard.

Kiba approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du byakugan et lui murmura de telle sorte que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

« Ca fait combien de temps Sasuke et toi ? »

Neji blêmit et se raidit imperceptiblement. A son tour il murmura, mais dans sa voix on pouvait sentir un soupçon de colère, de surprise et …de peur ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Inuzuka »

« Son odeur est partout sur toi, elle emplit tes vêtements, ta peau. Si je ne me fiais qu'à mon odorat, je ne saurais même pas qui de vous deux se trouve en face de moi. Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, hein ? »

Pendant un instant Neji ne fit pas un seul mouvement, trop abasourdi pour tenter quoi que se soit. Puis comme si tout d'un coup son cerveau avait repris du service, son regard se durcit. Il prit Kiba par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart, dans une ruelle plus loin.

Hinata avait suivit la scène sans un mot mais ses yeux restaient exagérément écarquillés. Elle avait vu son coéquipier pratiquement se collé à son cousin et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle avait vu Neji se raidir, et maintenant elle les voyait partir dans une ruelle, alors que son cousin tenait Kiba par le bras ! Elle avait du raté une étape !

Elle fixait toujours l'endroit où avait disparu les deux hommes comme si cela pouvait apporter une confirmation à ses pensées. Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai, c'était impossible...

_Neji et …Kiba ?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Moi : Alors, alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Neji : C'est ce truc la suite ?

Sasuke : Mais on est même pas ensemble !

Moi : haha je savais que tu commençais à l'apprécier ton Neji !!

Sasuke :….Hn

Neji : Et comment oses tu faire croire à Hinata-sama que je suis avec le clebs' !

Moi : hey, faut pas dire ça, ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu faire croire que t'étais avec le chewing-gum !

Neji :..arg, ouais finalement, c'est pas si mal

Sakura : Quoiiiiiii ! Il préfère un chien à moiiiiiii !

Moi : euh non rectification, Kiba est un ninja, donc humain, toi tu es un chewing-gum, donc pas humain, donc c'est logique…

Sakura part en courant vers on ne sait où…

Moi : Bon débarras ! ….Suggestions ? Commentaires ? Ce qui vous a plu, déplut, ce que vous avez envie de voir dans le prochaine chapitre ? En gros : REVIEWS ?


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Sonneries matinales

Auteur : Kem-liu

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire et faire…non, ils ne sont pas à moi TT

Rating : T

Couples : Sasu/Neji

Résumé : Neji et Sasuke sont ensembles dans le plus grand secret…Seulement, après un coup de fil de Sakura et une visite impromptue de Naruto et Sakura, leur secret commence à s'effilocher… Mais, ils ne sont pas les seuls à s'intéresser à cette relation cachée, Kiba est au courant en ayant senti l'odeur de Sasuke sur Neji et Hinata croit que son cousin et son équipier sont ensembles depuis qu'elle les a vu partir tous les deux dans une ruelle…

Note 1 : Ce chapitre m'a vraiment posé beaucoup de problèmes…et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas, parce que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça va donner et j'ai tellement galéré pour ce chapitre que ça m'aiderait beaucoup qu'on le critique, en bien ou mal, du moment que c'est constructif.

Note 2 : Je tiens à préciser que j'aime beaucoup Kiba et que si dans ce chapitre il passe un peu pour le grand méchant, c'est que j'en avais besoin, désolé d'avance pour les fans de Kiba.

Note 3 : Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, c'est-à-dire : soleeiila, menaline, joliceur, azrael, Ilkaria, mimina, darkbutterfly, drag' (trop bien ta fic) et yaone-kami, je le dis et je le répète vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point toutes vos reviews me motivent et me redonnent la pêche.

Note 4: (oui, oui promis c'est la dernière XD) : Si vous aimez le sasuneji, je vous conseille d'aller lire la fic de dragonneva : triste histoire d'amour à Konoha

Et maintenant, place à ce que vous attendez tous… (Roulements de tambour) le chapitre !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

_Neji et…Kiba ?_

Non, non, non ! C'était impossible, inimaginable, complètement absurde ! Son cousin et … Kiba ? Non ! Kiba était son coéquipier ! Non, non, non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était un cauchemar, c'est ça, c'était un cauchemar ! Elle nageait en plein cauchemar il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possibles !

Elle se pinça violemment le bras.

Aie !... Oh non ! Elle ne rêvait pas ! Elle avait réellement vu Kiba s'approcher de Neji et partir avec lui dans une ruelle ! Non, non, non, elle avait des hallucinations ! Ca devait être le thé qu'elle avait bu ce matin. Les anciens avaient voulu empoisonner son thé et maintenant elle faisait des hallucinations !

« Shino ? Kiba vient bien de partir avec mon cousin là ? »

Le ninja aux insectes, silencieux, la regarda un instant, enfin du moins il regardait dans sa direction avec ses lunettes noires c'était difficile de savoir. Puis il fit un bref mouvement de tête, signifiant que, oui, Kiba venait bien de partir avec Neji comme elle avait pu le voir elle aussi et que, non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question.

Impressionnant tout ce que Shino pouvait dire en un mouvement…

Mais Hinata ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps sur la faculté de son coéquipier à s'exprimer avec d'infimes gestes, tout ce qu'elle avait retenu c'était qu'elle n'était pas victime d'hallucinations. Et là, elle fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait dans ce genre de situations très gênantes et incompréhensibles : elle s'évanouit.

------------------------------

Au même moment, Neji qui tenait toujours Kiba par le bras, le forçait à le suivre dans une ruelle sordide où s'amoncelaient détritus et odeurs nauséabondes. Le byakugan lâcha violemment Kiba, le faisant par la même occasion atterrir contre un mur sale et poussiéreux.

Le ninja aux chiens ne semblait pas en très bon état. Son nez était assailli par une multitudes d'odeurs plus écoeurantes les unes que les autres. Il en avait presque la nausée. Son bras lui faisait mal, l'autre ninja l'avait presque broyé sous le coup de la colère. Mais ça irait, il avait connu bien pire. Non, ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise, c'était le regard de Neji.

Ses grands yeux blancs avaient pris une couleur métallique, et ils le fixaient avec colère. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, les regards de colère, de haine pure, il connaissait, il en avait rencontré bien assez souvent pour en être immunisé. Ce n'est pas ce qui le dérangeait.

Mais ses yeux, ces yeux là, semblaient lire à travers lui. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu, que plus aucun de ses secrets, de ses sentiments, de ses pensées ne pouvait échapper à ce regard blanc. Il avait l'impression que son existence entière était révélée au byakugan. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Par un seul regard Neji avait réussi à entrer dans son intimité, à le percer à jour plus sûrement que toutes les personnes qu'il avait connues. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Il ne pu retenir un frisson qui n'échappa pas à Neji. Rien ne lui échappait. Pas quand il décidait qu'il connaîtrait tout de vous.

C'était donc ça le réel pouvoir du byakugan…

Cette façon de remonter en vous tout ce que vous vouliez oublier, cette façon de s'immiscer dans votre esprit, de dévoiler tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu cacher…

_Par un simple regard_.

Dans un éclair de lucidité Kiba compris pourquoi le clan Hyuga était autant craint et respecté, pourquoi Hinata avait toujours peur de son propre père, pourquoi elle était aussi timide, elle à qui on n'avait jamais laissé la moindre intimité, la moindre pensée.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, que ce regard cesse, qu'il puisse se réfugier dans un recoin de son esprit, loin de ces yeux inquisiteurs et froids. Loin de cette torture mentale aussi efficace que la torture physique. Mais c'était peut-être trop demandé. Alors Kiba réagit comme il avait toujours réagi dans ce genre de situations, comme un chien acculé, il attaqua.

« Qui aurait cru un jour voir le grand Neji Hyuga avec un traître ! »

Neji ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder, mâchoire serrée, le regard plus assassin que jamais. Il allait vraiment regretter ce qu'il venait de dire.

Kiba ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Neji. Il le mettait mal à l'aise. Tous ses sens lui disait de fuir, de partir le plus loin possible des ces grands orbes blancs. _Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Kiba de fuir, il affirmait sa force et dominait son adversaire. Même prit par la peur, il cherchait à avoir le dessus.

« Aurais-tu perdu ta langue Neji ? »

Il s'obligeait à conserver un ton moqueur et supérieur mais en réalité il n'en menait pas large, il avait juste envie de baisser les yeux et tourner la tête afin d'échapper à _ce regard_. Seulement, garder l'illusion que c'était lui qui dominait la situation lui permettait de ne pas craquer. Alors, il força un sourire hautain. Mais il savait que le byakugan n'était pas dupe, il voyait tout, rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Un instant Kiba eut la désagréable sensation d'être sa proie, piégé par la lueur froide de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ainsi. Il fallait qu'il brise ce silence, qu'il le fasse réagir.

« Depuis combien de temps Neji ? Depuis combien de temps laisses-tu ce traître s'approcher de toi, te toucher ? »

Encore une fois, les questions de Kiba ne rencontrèrent qu'un silence tendu et des yeux aux reflets métalliques.

« Je ne peux pas croire que toi et ce traître… Il a trahi notre village. Il est parti rejoindre Orochimaru, l'aurais-tu oublier Neji ? Il a déjà changé de camps deux fois, crois-tu vraiment qu'on puisse lui faire confiance ? Crois-tu vraiment que pour toi il va oublier sa vengeance, oublier son passé, oublier toute sa haine ! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Neji. Il a déjà abandonné Konoha une fois, qui te dit qu'il ne recommencera pas ? Ce village ne signifie rien pour lui, il n'est plus un ninja de Konoha, il l'a choisi quand il a rejoint l'autre serpent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'Hokage a choisi de lui donner une seconde chance, s'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il serait encore avec Ibiki dans une salle de torture. »

Les yeux de Neji avaient désormais prit une teinte argent. Une lueur dangereusement mortelle brillait dans ses prunelles.

« Personne ici ne lui fait confiance, toi mieux que personne tu devrais le savoir. Tu as fait parti de son escorte ! C'était ta mission de prévenir tout danger pour le village, et il est considéré comme un danger. Même aujourd'hui on ne le laisse pas quitter le village, chaque semaine il doit faire un rapport sur ses moindres faits et gestes, personne ne lui accorde sa confiance ! Il nous a trahi ! Et toi…toi…tu lui ouvres grand les bras et passe l'éponge sur tout ce qu'il a pu faire ! Est-ce que toi aussi tu voudrais trahir ton village ? »

S'en fut trop pour Neji. En une fraction de seconde il avait sorti un kunaï, plaquer Kiba contre le mur et poser son arme sur la gorge de l'autre ninja, à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Au moindre frémissement, il pouvait lui trancher la gorge. De son autre bras, il maintenait son adversaire fermement contre le mur.

« Ne redis jamais une chose pareille »

Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des kunaïs, Kiba serait mort depuis longtemps, mais la nature avait décidé que le byakugan serait suffisant et ne lui avait pas accordé cette capacité. Kiba était donc toujours en vie, mais avec une arme à une si courte distance de sa gorge il en venait à se demander si cela allait durer…

« Je ne suis pas le seul à lui faire confiance. Tu oublies Naruto, Sakura et même Kakashi qui croient en lui. Ce sont des traîtres eux aussi alors ? Vont-ils se détourner du village simplement parce qu'ils ont réussi à être moins borné que vous tous ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence et Kiba crut que Neji en avait fini, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Et l'Hokage ? Crois-tu qu'elle aurait permis à Sasuke de se déplacer librement dans le village si elle avait cru qu'ils représentaient la moindre menace pour le village ! A moins peut-être que tu n'accuses aussi notre Hokage de trahison envers le village ! »

Kiba blêmit. Ce qu'insinuait là Neji pouvait le conduire directement à la section d'interrogation des anbus. Et tout ninja normalement constitué évitait au maximum cette section.

« Je n'ai jamais… »

« Alors ne remet pas en cause ses décisions ! Si elle a décidé d'accorder sa chance à Sasuke, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas comprendre qu'il y a une bonne raison pour cela, qu'il n'est pas celui que vous prétendez connaître ! »

« Si c'est comme ça, tu ne vois donc pas d'objection à ce que j'aille voir l'Hokage et que je lui raconte ce qui se passe entre vous ? »

Jusque là Kiba avait cru que Neji ne pouvait pas être plus en colère qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Mais après avoir poser sa question sur son ton le plus ironique il se rendit compte qu'il avait tort. Neji avait désormais dépassé le stade de la colère, il était dans un état de rage aveugle, et pour la première fois depuis leur altercation Kiba craignit _réellement_ pour sa vie.

Il sentit le kunaï se rapprocher encore plus de sa gorge et frôler dangereusement sa peau. Il retint un frissonnement qui l'aurait mené encore plus près de l'arme.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ça à qui que se soit. »

Peut-être était-ce l'entraînement de Kiba comme ninja, sa volonté de mener toujours un combat, ou alors seulement son inconscience qui le poussait à tenir tête à Neji, alors qu'il avait un kunaï sur la gorge et un adversaire dans une rage indicible. Quoi qu'il en soit malgré sa position plus que fâcheuse, malgré la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, malgré son instinct qui lui criait de s'arrêter là et d'oublier toute cette histoire, il continua à le provoquer. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le meilleur choix mais ce fut le sien.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu tuerais un ninja de ton propre village ? »

Et là, Neji eut la seule réaction que Kiba n'aurait jamais envisagé. Il sourit. Et ce sourire plus que ces menaces, plus que ces intimidations, plus que ces regards froids et inquisiteurs, ce sourire plus que tout l'inquiéta. Ce n'était pas normal de voir Neji sourire. Neji ne souriait pas. C'était la marque pour Kiba qu'il avait franchi la limite. Juste un petit sourire, un sourire sadique et annonciateur de mauvais présage, un sourire qui faisait croire à Kiba qu'il allait vraiment le tuer là dans cette ruelle sombre et sordide.

Neji appuya le kunaï contre sa gorge.

Un filet de sang coula lentement sur le cou du ninja, tandis que Neji ne lâchait pas son regard.

Et dans ces grands yeux blancs, Kiba pouvait voir son propre reflet écarquillés les yeux de surprise.

Neji recula le kunaï, son sourire étrange flottait toujours sur ses lèvres.

Kiba sentait un liquide poisseux coulé le long de son cou, se perdre sous vêtements.

Il ne bougeait plus.

Il était bien trop surpris pour tenter le moindre mouvement. L'odeur du sang envahit peu à peu ses sens, l'odeur de _son_ sang. Neji l'avait réellement fait ? Il l'avait blessé intentionnellement ?

Sa blessure n'était que superficielle, juste assez profonde pour saigner nettement, juste assez profonde pour montrer que Neji ne plaisantait pas avec cette histoire, juste assez profonde pour comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

Lorsqu'il comprit ça, Kiba s'autorisa pour la première fois à trembler réellement en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer, à ce qui pouvait encore se passer. Il ramena lentement ses doigts à sa gorge pour rencontrer le liquide chaud qui s'échappait de sa peau, et les yeux toujours exorbités, il les leva au niveau de son visage pour constater qu'effectivement, Neji, un de ses compagnons de Konoha avait délibérément fait couler son sang.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait à Konoha, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière, après tout, dans un village de ninjas il était très facile d'en venir à ses extrémités, tant que cela n'avait pas lieu en mission, et que cela n'entrainait pas de blessures graves, c'était toléré, ou tout du moins, on fermait les yeux facilement devant ce genre d'actes.

Mais pour Kiba, c'était bien la première fois qu'un de ses compagnons, un de ses camarades, l'attaquait de cette façon, non pas dans un combat, dans le feu de l'action, mais de façon froide et réfléchie. Et il l'avait fait en le regardant dans les yeux, en souriant, sans même ciller une seule fois.

Est-ce que _Neji_ l'avait vraiment blessé _lui_ ?

Il avait peut-être sous estimé l'importance de cette histoire. Il avait peut-être surestimé la patience de Neji. Il avait peut-être fait une réelle erreur d'appréciation en s'en prenant à lui de cette façon.

Kiba était perdu dans ses pensées et la voix de Neji le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« Tu as raison, je ne tuerais jamais un ninja de Konoha »

Son sourire avait disparu mais ses yeux gardaient cette teinte métallique si étrange, si dérangeante.

« Mais si tu racontes cette histoire à qui que se soit… »

Il s'arrêta pour le fixer de ce regard si perçant. Comme un avertissement. Et Kiba n'avait pas besoin qu'il finisse sa phrase, il avait très bien compris, ce n'était pas la bonne personne pour exercer son sens de l'humour si particulier.

Neji le lâcha sans un mot et recula de quelques pas, il le fixait toujours, essayant de voir si il s'était bien fait comprendre et s'il pouvait le laisser repartir sans plus de problèmes. Apparemment ce fut le cas, car il ne fit aucun mouvement quand Kiba se détacha du mur, encore un peu hébété et sortit de la ruelle sans un bruit.

Il continua à marcher, l'esprit encore embrumé, les yeux dans le vague, tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits,et continua d'avancer jusqu'à revenir dans la rue ensoleillé et bruyante que le byakugan l'avait forcé à quitter. Il plissa les yeux, aveuglés par la soudaine luminosité de la rue, puis quand il se fut réhabitué à la lumière du jour, il ouvrit les yeux complètement et se retrouva bien vite devant un étrange tableau.

Shino, ses lunettes noires devant les yeux et son air neutre habituel tenait dans ses bras une Hinata évanouie. Lorsqu'il vit le ninja au chien, celui-ci se tourna vers lui, resta un instant immobile, comme s'il analysait la situation et pencha imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté, l'éloignant d'à peine quelques centimètres de sa position normale.

Toute autre personne n'aurait pas compris le message très…éloquent que lançait Shino, mais Kiba après bien des années de pratique, arrivait à retraduire en langage normal. En fait, le ninja aux insectes demandait tout simplement pourquoi son cou était maculé de sang, pourquoi il avait l'air aussi pale et ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cette ruelle, tout cela en ajoutant bien évidemment de manière très subtile qu'il n'était pas plus intéressé que cela par la question mais que cela l'intriguait quand même.

Des années de pratique… Et Kiba se fit la réflexion que s'il voulait un jour sortir un dictionnaire Shino/langage courant il lui faudrait prévoir la sortie de plusieurs tomes…

Il allait répondre aux questions de Shino quand un mouvement dans les bras de celui-ci attira son attention. Hinata commençait à revenir à elle. Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, et après un moment où elle essaya de comprendre où elle se trouvait, elle rougit de sa position dans les bras de son coéquipier. Elle s'éloigna quelque peu le visage rouge puis son attention revint enfin sur Kiba.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rappela ce qui avait conduit à son évanouissement.

Kiba et Neji. Ensemble. Dans une ruelle.

Et elle remarqua le sang qui entachait son cou, ainsi que la fine ligne qu'avait du faire un kunaï.

« Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Il lui sourit, se forçant à dissiper le malaise qu'il l'avait étreint dès son entrée dans la ruelle sombre.

« C'est rien, juste…une petite altercation. »

Altercation ? Comme combat ? Il s'était donc bagarré et pas… Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la trace rouge sur la peau de son coéquipier et resta un moment immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils s'étaient battus, rien de plus.

Rien de plus.

Si Neji l'avait blessé c'est qu'il ne sortait pas avec lui, c'était impossible.

Elle sentit un sourire poindre sur son visage.

Elle avait vraiment beaucoup trop d'imagination ! Neji et Kiba ? Comment avait-elle pu seulement imaginé cela ! Kiba était bruyant, énergique, et pas du tout subtil…tout le contraire de ce que pouvait apprécier son cousin. Et Neji était silencieux, froid, hautain, posé et réfléchi…son coéquipier ne le supporterait pas. Son esprit s'était vraiment emballé cette fois-ci !

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise et elle se tourna vers ses amis, soudainement plus rassurée, comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé des épaules.

« Allons nous entraîner. »

Ils repartirent en silence et la jeune femme se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle s'était montée la tête pour rien.

Mais elle n'en oubliait pas ses doutes sur Neji. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous et elle saurait de quoi il en retournait. Oh oui, elle le saurait…

----------------------

Dans la ruelle, Neji avait regardé Kiba sortir en silence. Puis quand il l'eut perdit de vue, que plus aucun de son ne lui parvint, quand il fut absolument certain qu'il était seul, il se laissa aller à s'appuyer contre le mur, prit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa glisser, lentement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Il n'aurait jamais du réagir de cette façon, aussi violemment. Il aurait du pouvoir rester calme en toute circonstance, garder son sang-froid légendaire, ne pas montrer que ça l'atteignait. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Tout ce que Kiba avait dit, tout ce qu'il lui avait craché au visage, tout ça avait réveillé ses peurs les plus profondes, toutes ses questions qu'il se posait sur eux, sur où cela allait les mené.

Pouvait-il faire confiance à Sasuke ? Oui, ça il n'en doutait pas, mais…il savait aussi qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire oublier sa vengeance.

Kiba avait mis le doigt pile où ça faisait mal, il n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le poignard qui déjà transperçait sa poitrine, un poignard planté tellement profondément qu'il n'attendait plus qu'on le pousse encore un peu pour traverser sa cage thoracique.

Il n'avait pas pu rester de marbre en entendant l'autre ninja lui balancer à la figure tout ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier, tout ce à quoi il refusait de penser. Il _fallait _qu'il réagisse. Il fallait qu'il prouve à Kiba que tout ce qu'il disait était faux, il fallait qu'il se l'entende dire, il en avait eu besoin. Un besoin profond de se rassurer, de protéger leur secret, comme si le fait que quelqu'un d'autre le sache le mettait en danger.

Quelquefois il avait envie de dévoiler ce secret, d'avouer sa relation avec Sasuke, de ne plus se soucier du regard des autres. Mais en même temps, il aimait ce sentiment d'intimité que cela créait, il aimait savoir que personne ne critiquerait son couple car personne n'était seulement au courant.

Et Kiba savait. De tous ses amis, il avait fallu que ce soit Kiba. Le ninja énergique, un brin moqueur et qui surtout disait toujours ce qu'il pense sans se soucier de l'avis des autres. Et c'est peut-être ça qui faisait le plus mal, la première personne sachant pour eux deux ne s'était pas privée de les critiquer ouvertement et de faire ainsi remonter toutes ses angoisses.

Il s'était énervé.

Il l'avait menacé.

Il l'avait blessé.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Jamais, il n'avait agi avec aussi peu de retenue. Il s'en voulait. Il regrettait. Mais en même temps, il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour s'assurer le silence de Kiba. Seulement, il aurait pu agir avec plus de finesse, plus de contrôle sur soi. C'était comme s'il avait oublié toutes ses années à perfectionner son masque d'indifférence au moment où l'autre ninja lui avait dit que Sasuke pourrait lui préférer sa vengeance.

Le seul fait d'y repenser, recréait cette pression sur sa poitrine.

Il ne connaissait qu'un moyen d'oublier ses doutes, ses peurs.

Malgré toutes ses résolutions, malgré tous les risques, il _fallait_ qu'il le voit.

_Il fallait qu'il parle à Sasuke._

* * *

Moi : Et voilà ce chapitre est fini /se ronge les ongles/ alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez le droit de me taper sur les doigts si ça ne vous a pas plut… 

Sasuke : Passe tes doigts !

Moi : Roo t'es méchant, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté cette fois…

Sasuke : J'apparais même pas dans ce chapitre !

Moi : …

Sasuke : Et en plus, y'a même pas de scène avec moi et Neji ensemble !

Moi : Mais, mais…t'as bien entendu Neji va venir te rejoindre envers et contre tout !

Sasuke : Mwai, je te connais, je sens que ça va pas se passer aussi facilement…

Moi : héhé, j'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que je disais…auteur sadique…

Moi : Et fière de l'être ! (non non je ne te pique pas tes répliques ma miss préférée)…Reviews ?


End file.
